malvado
by EmilyRIR
Summary: desde el momento en que sesshomaru ve a kagome por primera vez, su sangre grita por tenerla. Sin embargo, Kagome es demasiado inocente para aceptar su oscuro deseo y su miedo lo combate a cada paso del camino. pero su sangre y su necesidad no serán negadas, ni siquiera por la propia kagome. ganador de cinco premios dokuga término final 2013.
1. la fijación ( corregido)

**hola aquí les traigo la traducción corrigenda, espero que les guste, el primer capitulo lo subí así para ver que pensaban de la historia :D pero como vi que les gusto posiblemente este subiendo otro capitulo mañana ¿ que me dicen ustedes?**

**pst: gracias por todas las sugerencias las aprecio mucho :)**

**espero que les guste**

**créditos a: kanna37**

**titulo original: ****Nefarious**

**titulo traducido: malvado**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

ne fari-ous: adjetivo: extremadamente perverso o malvado, inicuo.

Capítulo 1:

La fascinación

Kagome levantó la mirada hacia los nuevos youkai que simplemente habían descendido del alto montar del hombro de una enorme oni con extrañeza y atracción instantánea.

Fuerte y malvado, de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, miró a Inuyasha con desprecio, y ella ni siquiera podía respirar cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella ... su mirada le hirvió la sangre en sus venas y congeló cada pensamiento en su mente.

Fue el pecado líquido, su mirada era fundida en oro, se encontró incapaz de moverse mientras la miraba, posando su mirada sobre ella lentamente - de pies a cabeza.

¿Quién es este chico? se preguntó, asombrada. Él es... él es lo más bonito que he visto nunca ...

la mirada de Sesshomaru se movió de su hermano a la hembra de pie junto a él lentamente, y con apenas tanta fascinación instantánea.

Humana, pensó con disgusto ... pero entonces su aroma lo golpeó ... ¿o no? Tomó otra inhalación de su aroma, y sus ojos se encontraron cuando la llamada de su sangre casi lo abrumo, su sangre no hablaba de humanidad ni de youkai, sino de puro poder embriagador... y juventud.

Ella es joven, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y luego se posaron en sus ojos azules cielo.

Mía, insistió su sangre youkai. El olor era lo único que un Inuyokai no podía combatir o anular el olor lo gobernaba todo, cada parte de la vida de un inu, ni siquiera un youkai como el podía luchar contra el olor que está chica emitía.

No es que él quisiera luchar... ella ya lo había seducido.

Este tonto mestizo no tiene nada que ver con un ser de tanto poder y feminidad, pensó. Dominaré a esta hembra ... y mi medio hermano bastardo observará en vano mientras le quito a su pequeño compañero.

Pero primero ... la espada. Con un destello en sus ojos que hizo que la piel de Kagome se erizara de manera peligrosa pero caliente, él sostuvo su mirada y habló por primera vez.

Casi se cae al suelo incapaz de sostenerse con sus propias piernas.

"Vaya, es una niña humana", ronroneó, con desdén la diversión clara en su voz.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos entonces, sacada de su ansiedad por sus palabras. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" espetó ella, el temperamento calentando sus normales tonos dulces.

La ceja de Sesshomaru se alzó ante su respuesta; la diversión se hizo más profunda y casi se echó a reír cuando se volvió hacia su hermano.

"Qué apropiado, estar jugando con los humanos. Tú, con tu miserable madre mortal, finalmente buscas a alguien de tu propio nivel". Excepto que ella no está a su nivel, su nariz y su sangre insistieron. Ella está muy, muy lejos de su alcance.

O ella será mía... una vez que la tome para mí, pensó para sí mismo.

Los ojos de Kagome se posaron en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras gruñía con ira, sabiendo que su suposición de que él era mitad humano había sido correcta.

Ella se horrorizó cuando el hombre sacó un carruaje con una mujer adentro, que según él era la madre de Inuyasha. ¿No estaba ella muerta? Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando su vasallo, un sapo muy molesto, afirmó que para Sesshomaru era fácil traer a alguien que ya había muerto.

Por supuesto, a partir de ahí, la pelea solo se calentó y escuchó atentamente al hombre que era el medio hermano de Inuyasha explicar sus demandas, antes de perderse en sus pensamientos y confusión.

La familia no actúa así ... ¿cuál es el problema de este tipo?

Fue retirada de sus pensamientos por la confrontación en curso entre Inuyasha y esta ... persona, la madre de Inuyasha fue arrojada al suelo y ella corrió y se acercó, intentando ayudarla a ponerse a salvo.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó cuando llegó al lado de la mujer. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué ese youkai está haciendo esto por una tumba? ¡Eso es estúpido!

Sesshomaru observó a la niña correr tras la falsa madre mientras que Inuyasha luchaba contra su oni con una leve y pesada sonrisa en su rostro. La chica es rápida ... será un placer perseguirla.

Luego gruñó cuando el chico la impulsó a tomar a la no madre y correr, movió su oni para atacar a su hermano nuevamente, ella no se escaparía

"¡No lo harás!" siseó, bajando para enfrentar al mestizo en el suelo. Su plan se unió cuando la no madre atacó en aparente protección a Inuyasha, llevando a la niña y a su hermano bastardo a la ilusión ya preparada de Jaken.

Cuando desaparecieron, miró a su criado gami. "Evita que la chica interfiera, Jaken".

"¡Hai, Sesshomaru-sama, mataré a la suciedad humana, de esa manera ella no causará ningún problema!" gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia la ilusión.

"Si ella muere, te mataré. No dije que la mataras. No la tocarás, ¿está claro?"

El sapo palideció, corriendo hacia atrás rápidamente. "¡Oh! S-sí, Sesshomaru-sama", tartamudeó. "¿Deseas que la obligue entonces?"

Sesshomaru lo consideró por un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza bruscamente. "Pero asegúrate de no dañarla o pagarás. Este tiene ... planes para ella", dijo, "y no apreciare tener que cambiarlos porque cometiste un error".

Siguió el ritmo lento y tumultuoso de su criado, entrando en la ilusión unos minutos después de él. Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos hacia donde estaba la niña, ahora atada por cadenas invisibles e incapaz de moverse o hablar

¿Qué eres realmente, niña ?, pensó para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a ella, quedándose detrás de ella. El aroma que llevas no puede venir de un mero humano. No es posible.

Él se agachó y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, un toque tan ligero que no era más que una brisa para la chica que estaba ante él, luchando por abrir los ojos y recuperar la voz.

Ella es tan suave ...

Su sangre se calentó en sus venas cuando la tocó y la inspiró; él tenía razón: esta chica no podía ser humana. Ella olía a puro poder como si hubiera nacido de los dioses mismos.

En cuyo caso, ella no debería estar con su hermano mestizo.

Me encantará descifrar el misterio que eres, pequeña... y contaminar la pureza que se desprende de ti en oleadas.

Te haré tan perversa como yo...

Con una sonrisa se puso de pie; y miro como su criado interrogaba a su hermano. Se alejó de Kagome, queriendo escuchar lo que Inuyasha tenía que decir con sus propios oídos.

Forzando a abrir los ojos después de varios minutos difíciles, Kagome luchó para moverse o hablar, para hacer cualquier cosa mientras observaba al demonio que personificaba a la madre de Inuyasha comenzar a absorberlo, se volvio frenética hasta que un agudo pinchazo rompió el hechizo en el que se encontraba

Alzó la mano y se golpeó en la mejilla. Era Myouga, tomando un bocadillo gratis mientras estaba inmóvil e incapaz de aplastarlo.

"Gracias, Myouga, creo que puedo moverme ahora", dijo con ironía mientras abría la palma para liberarlo. Un chapoteo la hizo mirar hacia arriba y se dio cuenta con horror de que Inuyasha había sido arrastrado al agua y que el demonio todavía estaba tratando de absorberlo.

También vio ese estúpido sapo que había venido con ese ... hermoso pero malvado youkai moviendo su bastón en el agua para tratar de obtener las respuestas que buscaba de inuyasha. Pero no estaba funcionando, en el momento en que vio que aquel sapo se alejaba del agua. Kagome salió y lo aplastó mientras tomaba el bastón que llevaba.

Miró a su alrededor con miedo, tratando de descubrir cómo detener lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo.

"¡Kagome, tienes que despertar el alma del Maestro Inuyasha!" Myoga dijo desde su hombro, rebotando de emoción.

"¿Eh?" ella preguntó, confundida. "¿Su alma? ¿Cómo hago eso?" "es demasiado tarde", pensó, comenzando a entrar en pánico ya que la mayoría de Inuyasha estaba ahora dentro de la nada mujer. Su mirada cayó sobre el agua, y fue entonces cuando vio a una mujer sosteniendo a un bebé.

Entonces ella entendió.

Eso es parte de su hechizo ... su ilusión ¡Tengo que destruirla!

Cayendo de rodillas, tomó el bastón que había agarrado del sapo feo y lo arrojó al agua, interrumpiendo la ilusión y rompiendo el hechizo por completo.

Cuando Inuyasha fue expulsado de la ilusión regreso a tierra firme, tosiendo. Kagome miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, preguntándose dónde estaba el youkai que afirmaba ser su hermano seguramente se había escondido en algún lugar...

Efectivamente, cuando Inuyasha se agachó furiosamente sobre el murmurando para sí mismo sobre todo siendo una mentira, Sesshomaru dio un paso adelante. Había estado intrigado cuando la chica rompió las cadenas que la rodeaban y decidió no interferir simplemente mirando como atacaba a su criado y luego rompiendo la ilusión. Había adquirido el conocimiento que necesitaba y también había probado su fuerza.

Embriagadora mujer-niña...

"Todo lo mejor, querido hermano", dijo suavemente, dirigiendo su atención a el mestizo, "ahora sé dónde está la tumba de nuestro padre". Avanzo en un instante y agarró al hanyou por el cuello y lo levantó. "Nunca imaginé que estaría en un lugar así, ¿te imaginas que este Sesshomaru sea tan ciego?"

Él se rió burlonamente, el sonido causó un escalofrío en la columna de Kagome.

"padre desconfiaba tanto para esconder su tumba en un lugar tan extraño. La perla negra izquierda ... hmph. Eso debe haber tomado un poco de magia poderosa, estaba decidido a escapar de la profanación, ¿no es así?"

Inuyasha le gruñó a su hermano mientras intentaba escapar de su alcance. "¿Qué clase de estúpida mierda estás balbuceando?"

"¿Se te confió el secreto sin que lo supieras? Ven, entonces, y visitaremos la tumba de nuestro padre juntos", dijo mientras hundía los dedos en el ojo de su hermano, sacando un pequeño objeto negro cubierto de sangre que ardía por el toque de Sesshomaru.

Kagome miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el Daiyokai atravesaba el ojo de su hermano con dos dedos, horrorizada pero incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. ¡Es horrible! ¿Por qué está haciendo esto ... y por qué no puedo apartar la mirada de él? ¡Él es malvado!

Ella corrió hacia adelante cuando él arrojó a Inuyasha hacia abajo y ella descanso sobre él protectoramente. "¡Para!" gritó desafiante, sin miedo y enojada.

Él ignoró su interrupción mientras miraba el objeto en su mano.

"No es de extrañar que no pudiera encontrarlo, no importa cuán minuciosamente haya explorado la tierra ... Solo tenía una pista de su paradero ... un lugar que se puede ver, pero no puede verse a la vez, un lugar que su propio guardián puede nunca mirar ". Tan claro ahora", reflexionó, con una sonrisa, "tumba es la perla negra que conjuró en tu ojo izquierdo".

¿Esa es la tumba? Pensó Kagome, frunciendo el ceño ante un divertido Sesshomaru. Entonces la inmovilizó con su mirada de alivio, y ella tragó saliva ante el calor que repentinamente se arremolinó en sus ojos. ¿Por qué sigue mirándome así?

Pronto, pequeña, tendré la espada y luego te llevaré a ti también. A Inuyasha no le quedará nada….

Su atención una vez más se dirigió a su enojado hermano cuando sus oídos fueron atacados por la voz chillona del niño.

"Huh. Hiciste todo esto por esa perla... poniendo a esa bruja pasar por mi madre." Entonces saltó hacia su hermano. "¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" el grito.

Sesshomaru simplemente dio un salto, evitando el ataque torpe de su hermano con diversión. "Estoy bastante ocupado si quieres retrasarme, solo tendré que matarte". Se movió para matar a su hermano con su mano llena de garras, pero de repente la no madre se arrojó ante él, tomando el ataque en lugar de Inuyasha y el hanyou y Kagome la miraron atónitos.

"La mujer nada ... ¿ella lo protegió?" Preguntó Kagome a Myoga, que todavía estaba en su hombro, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver.

"Ella es un demonio nacido del amor de una madre por su hijo perdido, si lo ve atacado, ¿qué más puede hacer?" Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mi niño", susurró el demonio condenado, y luego se fue, Sesshomaru miro los restos del demonio que sus garras habían destruido.

"criatura sin valor", dijo, mirando los restos con desprecio. Girando sobre sus talones, comenzó a alejarse, decidido a tomar la espada para poder regresar y tomar a la niña hasta que su voz lo detuvo una vez más.

"! oye, tú ¡" comenzó cuando su temperamento se apoderó de ella, solo para ser interrumpida por Myoga

"¡No! ¡Detente! ¡No lo provoques o también nos matará!"

Kagome lo miró furiosa. "Escucha, cobarde ..." se detuvo de repente, su atención se dirigió al estúpido sapo que había pisoteado tan profundamente vio cómo se ponía de pie inmediatamente y se dirigía al yoikai parado frente a ella.

"muchacho inteligente que soy, ¡Señor, he encontrado la vara de testas! "Él croó.

" si vuelves a interrumpir perderás tu cabeza", respondió Sesshomaru dando una advertencia.

Luego miró la perla en su mano. "Cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento ..." tomó el bastón de Jaken y lo estrelló contra la perla que había puesto en el suelo y Kagome observó, hechizada, mientras el poder destellaba cuando la perla chispeaba ... y Un portal oscuro se abrió de repente ante todos ellos.

Luz negra ... se sorprendió cuando Sesshomaru y su sapo desaparecieron repentinamente. ¿Donde el...?

Para cuando Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a ordenar a Kagome para quedarse atrás, ya estaba a medio camino en el portal, decidida a atrapar a ese youkai y darle un de su propia medicina.

"¡Idiota! ¡Sesshomaru está ahí!" él le gritó, molesto porque ella parecía estar continuamente en peligro.

"Bueno, entonces, si voy a golpearlo, ¡será mejor que yo también esté allí!" gritó ella, todavía furiosa y sin embargo incapaz de dejar de pensar en ese hombre.

Él era un imbécil, pero había algo que la atraía hacia él también, y ella iba a descubrir qué era, o si fuera lo último que hacía.

oOo

"Bueno, entonces, si voy a golpearlo, ¡será mejor que yo también esté allí!"

Con un jadeo, Kagome se despertó y se sentó casi frenéticamente mientras temblaba en el aire fresco de la noche.

¿Por qué estoy soñando con eso ... otra vez? Con un suspiro, levantó la mano y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Ha pasado una semana desde que todo eso sucedió y, sin embargo, sueño con eso todas las noches. ¿Por qué?

Ella cerró los ojos y se permitió verlo en su mente una vez más. Alto, mucho más alto que Inuyasha y con el mismo color de cabello, aunque era más largo, y ojos dorados. Sin embargo, tenía todas esas marcas coloridas, marcas atractivas que Inuyasha no llevaba. Se preguntó para qué eran.

Bien vestido y obviamente rico, a diferencia de su hermano pequeño, su ropa hablaba de elegancia y su armadura de precisión y cuidado.

Hermoso, sí, hermoso... suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquier mujer. Pero él era nefasto. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan fascinada? No debería haber sido más que repugnancia y, sin embargo, la repulsión era completamente lo opuesto a la verdad del asunto.

Ella se sintió atraída por el hombre sexy.

Frustrada, resopló para sí misma y salió de su saco de dormir para salir por la puerta de la cabaña de Kaede, con cuidado de no molestar a la anciana miko. Era evidente que Inuyasha estaba otra vez durmiendo en algún lugar afuera, pero estaba bien para ella, no quería compañía.

No, ella necesitaba estar sola.

Su mente vagó del sueño a lo que había sucedido con el resto de esa confrontación e hizo una mueca. El hermoso youkai ahora estaba sin un brazo ... cortesía de Inuyasha y su nueva espada.

Resultó que esa espada había sido la razón por la que Sesshomaru había estado detrás de su hermano, pero lo había rechazado con la mayor violencia, quemándose la mano mientras intentaba sacarla.

Luego se había resistido a Inuyasha, también ...

Y, aun así, me permitió sacarla de su lugar de descanso. ¿Me pregunto por qué? Ciertamente había dejado una impresión en Sesshomaru que por culpa de aquello ahora la miraba mas duramente, y cuando lo hizo ella había sentido el calor de su mirada como si fuera un toque físico sobre ella.

"¿Qué eres, niña?", Había preguntado, cada parte de su aterradora atención clavada en ella en ese momento.

Entonces se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado después ... él vertiendo su veneno sobre ella en un intento de matarla ... o eso parecía. Y, sin embargo, ella había notado la mirada en su ojo que hablaba de algo más en ese momento y todavía la molestaba.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y la mirada que me dirigió cuando Inuyasha le cortó el brazo? A pesar de que se había transformado, la forma en que me miraba era como ... era como si me estuviera diciendo que regresaría. Como si... él no quisiera irse. Pero eso no podría ser, ¿verdad? No me conoce, y aparentemente no le gustan los humanos. ¿Entonces por qué...?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, nerviosa y molesta consigo misma por no poder sacarlo de su mente.

Todo esto era algo completamente más allá de ella: nunca había estado lidiada con algo de este tipo, por lo que no tenía experiencia en sentirse atraída por alguien. Después de todo, solo tenía diecisiete años y era hija única de una familia en un santuario, en el que la mantenian protegida y pura.

Aunque eso no parece importar aquí, las niñas de hasta trece años están casadas siempre que hayan tenido sus primeros años. Es la forma en que se hacen las cosas en este tiempo, supongo ... pero es totalmente diferente en mi tiempo. No estoy lista para tratar con un hombre de esa manera ...

Y luego, por supuesto, esta la situación de que en cuestión ni siquiera era un hombre, era un hombre Inuyokai. A primera vista, eso podría no parecer una gran diferencia ... pero en verdad era enorme.

Por supuesto, él es un demonio perro, y el único al que podría preguntar sobre esto sería Inuyasha, pero eso no se solucionaría en absoluto. Entonces, ¿qué me deja eso?

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo, tal vez había algún tipo de información sobre Inuyokais en su casa ... en los artefactos y pergaminos del santuario de los que su abuelo siempre estaba tan orgulloso. Tal vez podría encontrar alguna información útil allí o posiblemente buscar en Internet historias y mitos que puedan decirle algo.

Era un comienzo, y suspiró cuando se dio vuelta y miró hacia el bosque y los arrozales de la aldea al otro lado, después levanto la mirada a la brillante luz de la luna. Sí ... sería un comienzo, pero ...

Pero a pesar de todos sus pensamientos, estaba bastante segura de que no iba a averiguar qué hacer con su situación a través de ninguna de esas fuentes.

No, tenía la sensación de que la única forma en que se enteraría de Sesshomaru ...

era directamente del propio Sesshomaru.

De alguna manera, ese pensamiento no era nada reconfortante.

~ oOo ~

Inuyasha gruñó de advertencia, mirando desafiante a los árboles mientras se detenía en sus inquietas rondas de la aldea.

En el momento en que se acercó a los árboles, captó el aura del ser con el que nunca quiso estar de nuevo.

Sesshomaru.

"Ya de vuelta, bastardo, incluso después de que te corté el brazo, ¿todavía vienes por aquí para recuperar la espada?" él desafió.

No hubo reacción por un momento, luego la figura silenciosa de su odiado hermano salió de los árboles para mirarlo. Pero no dijo una palabra.

"Huh. ¿ gato te comió la lengua como la espada te corto el brazo?" se burló. "Debes tener cuidado, Sesshomaru si sigues perdiendo partes ni siquiera valdrás la pena escupir".

Todavía no había ningún reconocimiento por parte del Señor Inu plateado, e Inuyasha comenzó a inquietarse un poco. Sesshomaru estaba de pie allí, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Inuyasha lo miró fijamente, pero no hubo movimiento hasta que Kagome llegó corriendo detrás de él, respirando con un poco de fuerza mientras miraba al hombre que estaba parado a unos pocos metros de distancia.

"Inuyasha ... ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó en voz baja, mirando el Daiyokai con desconfianza

En el momento en que Kagome apareció, la mirada de Sesshomaru se movió hacia ella como si estuviera expulsando a su hermano por completo. Los enojos del hanyou inmediatamente comenzaron a elevarse ante la mirada en la cara del bastardo, no era algo que pudiera descifrar ... y eso no le gustó. Una persona necesitaba saber exactamente dónde se encontraban con ese pinchazo si pretendían sobrevivir a cualquier encuentro con él.

Desenvainando la espada, la pasó bajo la nariz de Sesshomaru. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, hijo de puta?"

Sesshomaru ni siquiera tuvo que tratar de ignorar al mestizo; en el momento que lo golpeo directamente a su nariz el aroma de la hembra, el desagradable olor de su hermano disminuyó a nada. Sosteniendo su mirada con la suya ahora ardiente, él levantó la nariz ligeramente y olió el aire y estaba claro que, aunque ella no era inu ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mientras un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Él sonrió, su olfato había sido hecho para ella. Ahora era consciente de que él podía oler su atracción hacia él, y que estaba observando que había terminado aquí por ahora. Con una última y persistente mirada, empujó la Tessaiga a un lado con un dedo, ignorando la pequeña chispa que envió deslizándose contra su carne, luego giró sobre sus talones y se desvaneció en las sombras debajo de los árboles sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

En unos momentos ni siquiera se podía decir porque había estado allí.

En el momento en que sus ojos dejaron los de ella, las rodillas de Kagome se tambalearon y ella realmente cayó, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, y una vez más pudo respirar.

En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sintió el impacto de su alma. Era sensual, ardiente, deseosa y no tenía forma de luchar contra eso. Solo su mirada fue suficiente para enviar su sangre a través de sus venas con un calor espeso que sensibilizó cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Y la dejó respirando desespera mente cuando desapareció el youkai blanco con el corazón oscuro. Su sangre rugió en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola ante la confusión y enojo de Inuyasha despotricando detrás de su hermano mientras envainaba la espada y luego se volvía para mirarla.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, Ka-go-me, ¿eh?" preguntó con acidez, aparentemente ofendido por su expresión desconcertada.

Finalmente lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. "Yo ... no lo sé", susurró, con una confusión aturdida en su mirada. Sus ojos volvieron al lugar donde Sesshomaru había desaparecido, y su mente le dijo una palabra a su Obsesión.

Obsesión ...

La voz áspera de Inuyasha la sacó de su confusión y dijo: "Feh, estúpida moza. Regresa donde Kaede y duerme un poco. Y no vuelvas a salir, ¿entiendes? Algo le pasa a ese bastardo y yo no. quiero que te ponga las manos encima ".

Ella asintió distraídamente, sin siquiera escucharlo realmente mientras su mente inocente luchaba contra el conocimiento instintivo de que las acciones de Sesshomaru lo estaban forzando. Levantándose lentamente, se alejó en silencio, sin darse cuenta de la mirada aguda que su compañero hanyou.

Obsesión, su mente volvió a susurrar ...

Temblando de miedo virginal y visceral, sintió sus ojos en su espalda el la estaba mirando desde algún lugar en esos árboles, y era como ser visto por un depredador hambriento.

Era tan real como si él estuviera pasando las manos sobre su piel desnuda.

oOo ~

_**que les ****pareció**_**, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, como ****siempre**** lo aprecio mucho :o esto me ****inspira**** a seguir traduciendo historias de sesshome que son hermosas pero lamentablemente no ****están**** en español :( y aquello es muy triste**

**espero que la disfruten, con mucho cariño esta traducción va para todas las personas que comentan , gracias por eso, lo aprecio mucho, sigan asiéndolo me inspiran :D**

_**un besoooooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	2. fascinación

**espero que les guste, lo se yo tampoco me aguantaba las ganas de saber que seguí después, cada vez que traduzco una historia, la arreglo mientras la leo, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo **

**créditos a: kanna37**

**titulo original: ****Nefarious**

**titulo traducido: malvado**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 2: Fijación

Sesshomaru miró hacia la aldea desde su lugar en el bosque y pensó sombríamente en los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

Las cosas habían cambiado completamente para él en el momento en que percibió el olor poderoso, drogadicto, embriagador y maravilloso de esa chica. No podía ignorar ese aroma; Era como el llamado de una sirena a su sangre, sus instintos tocaban algo primitivo y antiguo dentro de él ...

Llamaba a todo lo que lo convertía en youkai.

Eso fue parte de ser Inu. Nada hablaba más a un inu que el aroma, y ningún verdadero inu podría apartarse de un aroma que los llamara como el suyo. Así que esta fijación que había desarrollado con la mujer llamada Kagome estaba fuera de su control, nunca sería capaz de separarse de ella, sin importar cuán controlado estuviera.

Ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Aunque se presentaba como humana, era poder, simple y llanamente, y a él no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran porque ella le pertenecería. Con el aroma y el poder que ella llevaba, estaba destinada a ser suya, y él se complacería mucho en tomar a la niña que era y se convertiría en una mujer ... su mujer.

Corromperla, susurró su sangre. Mánchala, marcarla, enseñarle a querer nuestro deseo ...

Sedúcela….

Con sus parpados casi cerrados y sus ojos casi negros, pudo ver su diminuta forma retorciéndose ante él y debajo de él, alrededor de él y por encima de él, gritando su nombre, el regaló de su sangre virgen mientras la tomaba y luego más sangre cuando la marcaba.

Casi podía saborearla ...

Se estremeció cuando oleadas de placer recorrieron su columna vertebral, pero luego sus ojos se estrecharon con ira y brillaron rojos; había algo que se interponía en su camino ...

Inuyasha.

Otra vez.

Siempre. Parecía que el chico se interponía en su camino cada vez que había algo que el youkai quería. Primero quitándole a su padre, luego la espada de su padre... y ahora la mujer que ansiaba con cada latido de su corazón, con cada respiración que dibujaba cargada de su aroma.

Toda esta área estaba cubierta de ese olor divino y estaba disparando su determinación, su necesidad de tenerla, bañarse en ella y reclamarla para sí.

Pero estaba claro que para hacerlo tendría que separar a la delicada niña de su medio hermano de forma permanente, por supuesto.

Se movió en el árbol en el que estaba escondido, una vez más los ojos barriendo la aldea frente a él mientras trataba de ver su premio. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de alejarlo de ella ... pero ¿cómo?

¿Cómo interponerse entre ellos?

Ciertamente no quería que los dos se acercaran más de lo que ya lo estaban, ya que era lo suficientemente malo que el mestizo se preocupara de ella. La parte extraña de esto era que el estúpido hanyou no tenía idea de lo que estaba tratando con la chica, y la trataba como si fuera más baja que la tierra sobre la que caminaba, la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Era el tonto o realmente tan ciego? ¿O acaso había algo más en su trato hacia ella? ¿Quién era esta extraña y poderosa niña que vestía ropa tan extraña, llevaba artículos de diseño que incluso él nunca había visto y sabía que solo los eruditos más honrados habían adivinado?

Era un misterio, una cifra de proporciones desconocidas, un espacio en blanco, un rompecabezas que estaba decidido no solo a comprender sino a reclamar como propio.

o0o ~

Casi un mes después, Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho de que Irasue hiciera lo que había estado planeando cuando ella le dio la idea de resucitar a la fallecida miko, Kikyo. Después de todo, ella quería encontrar los fragmentos de esa joya inútil tanto como parecía su perro callejero.

Pero con la información que Jaken había desenterrado señalando la participación y el enamoramiento de su hermano con la mujer muerta, estaba seguro de que esto funcionaría como una forma de separar a la mujer de los deseos de su hermano. Sería difícil para ellos formar un vínculo más estrecho con el crío ocupado persiguiendo un cadáver...

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse y observar cómo tomaba forma su plan para separar a Inuyasha y Kagome.

Honestamente se sorprendió cuando Jaken había regresado con la información sobre lo que realmente había sucedido con Inuyasha que fue clavado en un árbol del que había estado colgando durante tanto tiempo. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad que el hanyou sería tan fácil de derribar de su lugar al lado de la chica.

Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ...

Jaken apenas sobrevivió a la paliza que recibió cuando le conto sobre lo que hizo la bruja Irasue, solo para que descubriera que la niña, Kagome, era en realidad la reencarnación de la miko que había sellado a Inuyasha, pero para traerla de vuelta a la sacerdotisa muerta, kagome tendría que morir.

La única razón por la que sobrevivió fue porque Kagome también sobrevivió.

Sesshomaru estaba enfurecido, sí, a riesgo de que la hubieran sometido a la casi muerte, pero también estaba complacido de ver su poder en acción. Ningún otro ser en la historia había sido capaz de hacer lo que ella había hecho, recuperando su alma del hechizo que le habían obligado. Ese hechizo siempre había sido universalmente fatal para la persona que fuera hechizada.

Pero ella no.

Solo reafirmó su decisión de tomarla, reafirmó su deseo por ella y su obsesión por ella, le dijo que tenía razón en desearla. Cuanto más la conocía, más quería aprender, más la deseaba.

Su anterior deseo de la Tessaiga, la cosa que había pasado literalmente años buscando sin parar, fue dejada de lado sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue como innecesaria ahora, nada le había llamado la atención como lo hizo esta chica.

Las respuestas sobre ella eran tan escasas y tan difíciles de encontrar, solo avivando su deseo de ella cada vez más alto como su frustración de no poder descubrir más, o que parecía que no podía separarla de su maldito hermano, que él no podía tomarla para sí mismo. Quemaba, anhelaba su carne, su alma, y todo lo que ella presentaba...

Nunca estaría satisfecho hasta que ella fuera suya en todos los sentidos que existen, no hasta que él supiera todo lo que había que saber de ella. No le permitiría seguir siendo un misterio, no para él.

Él la conocería a ella y todos sus secretos, y con ese fin la observaba. Después de ese fiasco con Irasue, la miraba constantemente, sin querer dejar que nada la pusiera en peligro.

Y así fue como, en un día soleado y brillante, se enteró de sus orígenes.

Nadie estaba más sorprendido o intrigado que él ... o más convencido de que ella debería pertenecerle.

"El futuro ... respiró, con los ojos entrecerrados". Ella conoce el futuro ... qué premio he encontrado. No hay forma de que le permita escapar de mis manos. "

Oh ~

Kagome se sentó en el borde del pozo y miró hacia el bosque, atrapada en sus pensamientos.

Acababa de regresar de su tiempo, pero había tanto en su mente que no podía soportar la idea de tratar con Inuyasha, en este punto ... él todavía estaba demasiado enojado y frustrado por el lío con Kikyo para ser buena compañía, además, su mente estaba atrapada en otro Inu por completo

Ella era muy consciente de que él estaba constantemente cerca. Casi todo el tiempo que ella estaba en esta era podía sentir su aura acariciando la de ella ... estaba realmente sorprendida de que Inuyasha no se hubiera dado cuenta por sí mismo. Supuso que su hermano estaba ocultando su presencia de él ... y solo dejándola sentirlo.

Y lo sentía, realmente lo hacía.

Cada momento que se despertaba lo sentía, sentía la pesadez de su youki y la oscuridad de su aura, pero también sentía la luz extrañamente contradictoria de su alma ... se estaba obsesionando con él, casi no podía pensar en otra cosa, se estaba volviendo muy difícil ocultar su preocupación por el malvado y hermoso hombre de su compañero hanyou.

Quizás el hecho de que ella estuviera tan acostumbrada a sentir su aura fue la razón por la que no se dio cuenta de que él estaba sobre ella hasta que la sostuvo contra un árbol al otro lado del claro.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru casi se volvieron blancos por el éxtasis de tocarla realmente, de estar tan cerca de ella, de poder respirar ese aroma que nublaba su mente ... su sangre se espesó en sus venas y se despertó instantáneamente., su miembro se despertó tan repentinamente que se sintió mareado.

Apretando los dientes por el torrente de sangre y el deseo, bajó la cabeza hacia su garganta e inhaló, absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de su aroma que podía contener en sus pulmones. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su brazo, una reacción involuntaria a su hambre sexual, y su gemido solo espesó la niebla que obstruía su mente.

"Dime, pequeña mujer ... ¿qué eres realmente?" Le susurró en su oído. "Quiero saber ... necesito saber ..." se detuvo, casi incapaz de siquiera hablar ante la sensación de ella y la pura pasión que sentía.

No estaba acostumbrado a jugar en la cama, no valía la pena que su sal permaneciera intacta en el momento en que alcanzó la madurez sexual, pero nada en los casi trescientos años de su vida lo había preparado para sus reacciones ante esta pequeña hembra. Siempre había tenido nada más que placer físico; pero esto fue mucho más allá que placer físico. Esto involucró todo lo que lo convertía en Sesshomaru -su mente, su corazón, su alma ... y su sangre youkai anhelaban a esta mujer. Todo fue afectado por ella.

Era evidente que la fascinación era mutua por el olor que provenía de ella, pero igual de evidente que, a diferencia de él, que no deseaba esconderse de ella, ella luchó contra ella. Ella estaba asustada por él, por lo que él la hacía sentir.

"Soy un humano, Sesshomaru", finalmente susurró. "Uno de esos seres que odias, así que deberías dejarme ir. No querrás que mi presencia te manche".

Él se rió de eso, sinceramente divertido por su intento de persuadirlo de su camino elegido. "¿Crees que eso funcionará? Este nunca dudará de sí mismo una vez que se haya hecho su elección, miko. Y no te equivoques-" presionó más a dentro de ella, dejándola sentir su reacción hacia ella, "-mi elección se ha hecho y nada me impedirá lo que quiero. Ni siquiera tú ".

Ella gimió de nuevo ante sus palabras, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al sentir su excitación en su vientre. Asustada por el pánico, ella lo miró fijamente, con miedo que la congelaba donde estaba. "P-pero ... ¿por qué? No entiendo ... ella se apagó, con lágrimas de miedo y frustración en sus ojos.

Levantando su mano, él deslizó un dedo por su mejilla, luego la ablandó." Porque te quiero a ti, no hay otra respuesta. Y porque te quiero, te tendré. Serás mía, niña, no hay otra opción para ti ".

Pensando irracionalmente a través de su miedo, preguntó:" Entonces ... sí me acuesto contigo, ¿terminarás conmigo y te irás? "

media sonrisa peligrosa sacudió la cabeza, con los mechones plateados acariciando sus brazos desnudos mientras se encendían alrededor de los dos. "Oh, no, pequeña mujer, no será tan fácil para ti. No ... nunca te alejarás de mí. Me refiero a reclamarte a mi manera y ese reclamo es permanente. Para siempre, permanente ".

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron aún más cuando el miedo y el deseo chocaron dentro de ella. Ella no sabía qué pensar, sin embargo, él aparentemente tenía su propia marca de veneno; él tenía una fascinación por ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca estaría libre.

De repente la soltó, y giro para atrapando la espada de su hermano, mientras él estaba ocupado, Inuyasha había aparecido y al verlo con Kagome había atacado sin considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

"Tonto", él se enfureció. "¡¿Intentas ponerla en peligro ?!"

Con la boca abierta, Kagome miró al Daiyokai frente a ella. Él ... ¿él solo ... me protegió? ella pensó incrédulamente.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con ella, bastardo? ¡Será mejor que te mantengas alejado!" Inuyasha gritó, azotando a Tessaiga a un lado y saltando hacia atrás, con la esperanza de alejar a Sesshomaru de Kagome.

Desafortunadamente para él, esa pequeña maniobra no funcionó; el Daiyokai se mantuvo firme, aun flotando protectoramente ante la hembra que deseaba con todo lo que lo convirtió en youkai.

"¿Pensaste en alejarme de ella? No soy tan ciego como para hacer algo como eso, pero. Entonces, ¿qué intentarás ahora, hmm?" Sesshomaru se burló, cada sentido no ocupado en Inuyasha si no clavado en Kagome. La mantendría a salvo incluso de sí misma si fuera necesario.

Era evidente que su medio hermano idiota todavía no tenía autocontrol cuando se enojaba, como acababa de demostrarse; enojado, era un peligro incluso para aquellos que supuestamente eran sus amigos o aliados. Esto no fue aceptable.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" el hanyou aulló. "¡Protégete a Kagome!"

"¡No tienes control, Inuyasha! ¿Dices protegerla? ¡Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera te importa que pudieras haberla matado con tus salvajes movimientos! ¡Eres una vergüenza para la orgullosa sangre de nuestro padre!" espetó con acidez.

"¡Cállate, Sesshomaru! ¡No sabes nada de mí!" el furioso hanyou escupió de vuelta.

"Es más que aparente para cualquiera con ojos, tonto, ¡no hay necesidad de conocerte!" Con los ojos enrojecidos cuando su ira comenzó a anular su propia mente lógica, miró a Inuyasha amenazadoramente. "Has demostrado ser incapaz de preocuparte por nada, mestizo, así que tal vez debería quitártela ahora y terminar con eso", dijo, con voz áspera y gutural, oscura y pesada con promesa.

Kagome todavía estaba presionada contra el árbol, mirando a Sesshomaru en estado de shock. Todo esto ... ¡me está defendiendo! ¡Contra Inuyasha! Pero ... pero ¿por qué? ¡No entiendo por qué parece tan fascinado conmigo que soy solo otro humano!

"¡Ella no es tuya por la que preocuparte, hijo de puta criado en exceso!" Inuyasha gritó, y algo en esa declaración de repente calmó el corazón oscuro de Sesshomaru.

Con una sonrisa fría y divertida, dio un paso atrás, una vez más en perfecto control. "¿Y estás tan seguro, hanyou?" preguntó, su voz peligrosamente suave, insinuante. "¿Entonces dices que es tuya?"

"¡Keh! Kagome es mi detector de fragmentos, ¿qué es para ti, huh, idiota?" Inuyasha gruñó.

Esas palabras finalmente despertaron a Kagome de su estupor inducido por Sesshomaru y sus ojos brillaron con enojo mientras miraba al arrogante hanyou, sonrojándose cada vez más.

"¡Osuwari! ¡No soy tu nada, Inuyasha! ¡Nadie me posee, y menos tú! ¡Estoy buscando los fragmentos de la joya Shikon porque vino de mi cuerpo y la rompí, esa es la única razón!"

Sesshomaru se sorprendió una vez más cuando obtuvo más conocimiento de su obsesión. ¿Esa joya que tantos youkai buscan vino de ella? Tal vez debería escuchar esta pelea; Puedo aprender más sobre ella, y directamente de la fuente, también. Su atención volvió a la discusión, algo dentro de él casi se rió al ver a su hermano idiota forzado al suelo por solo una palabra de la pequeña hembra.

"¡Bueno, entonces tal vez solo me arriesgue y busque los fragmentos yo mismo, perra!" el hanyou ladró, y Kagome lo miró aún más fuerte.

"Osuwarii, Inuyasha", cantó de nuevo, observando con las manos en las caderas mientras él golpeaba más profundamente en su cráter. "No te haría ningún bien, estúpido, soy la única que puede volver a armarlos y lo sabes, así que deja de tratar de hacerme enojar. ¡No va a funcionar!"

Entonces ella es la guardiana de la joya, supuso el Daiyokai. Conozco las leyendas de la procedencia de la joya: ¿cómo llegó a llevarla dentro de ella ... y por qué se purifica solo con ella?

"¿Y? ¿Qué importa eso, siempre que pueda encontrarlos?" Inuyasha respondió bruscamente, quitando su rostro de la tierra en la que estaba. "Mucho bien, te haría si no estuviera hecho pedazos y contaminado, idiota", replicó ella. "Todo lo que haría sería controlarte y no serías más que su juguete". Cuando abrió la boca para gruñirle, ella lo señaló amenazadoramente, y su boca se cerró al darse cuenta de que estaba en una situación muy insostenible con su hermano justo cerca de él. "Escúchame, Inuyasha. Necesitas callarte antes de que regrese a casa, y luego ¿dónde estarás? No estoy aguantando tus palabras ahora mismo, realmente no estoy de humor". Sorprendiéndola, Sesshomaru interrumpió en ese momento, recordándole su presencia. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios podría haberlo olvidado. "Parece que eres aún más patético de lo que pensaba, Inuyasha", se burló, "cayendo en un débil hechizo mortal". Miró el collar alrededor del cuello de su hermano por un momento. Y luego una sonrisa malvada levantó sus labios. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera te das cuenta de la procedencia de esas cuentas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hace parece ser tan ciego y estúpido?", Terminó, mordiendo el desprecio en su voz.

"¡Keh!" Inuyasha, enfurecido por su hermano, se puso de pie y se abalanzó amenazadoramente hacia él, Sesshomaru se apartó cuidadosamente del camino. "¡Kaede los hizo!

" No, no lo hizo, tonto. La firma del poder que los une es débil, pero no es la suya. Fueron creados por otro ", su sonrisa malvada se ensanchó mientras hundía el cuchillo en su hermano profundamente", fueron creados por su amante no muerto. Ella creó esas cuentas para controlarte y parece que, a pesar de su debilidad, funcionan bastante bien para atarte. Pero eso no es sorprendente ", terminó, su mirada una vez más yendo al objeto de todas sus necesidades, descartando a su hermano como si no tuviera importancia," ya que eres tan débil, tú mismo ".

Sus palabras congelaron a Inuyasha por un segundo, shock y dolor arañando su garganta. "Mientes", siseó, luego saltó hacia su hermano una vez más.

Solo que, en su ira, no se dio cuenta que Kagome estaba ahora entre ellos.

Sesshomaru reaccionó instantáneamente, colocándose ante él. ahora en sus ojos una vez más enrojecidos mientras gruñía desafiante al hanyou. Sin más paciencia atacó y en unos instantes Inuyasha estaba de espaldas al otro lado de la cañada, semi tendido e inconsciente.

Se mantuvo allí durante varios segundos, tratando de recuperar el control. Le costó mucho esfuerzo, pero una vez que su sangre disminuyó, se volvió para mirar a la joven detrás de él que lo miraba con desconfianza.

"No te entiendo, Sesshomaru ", susurró después de un momento de silencio" en los restos de tu padre, intentaste matarme con tu veneno... ¿ahora quieres salvarme?

Él dio un paso involuntario hacia ella, deteniéndose solo cuando ella retrocedió en respuesta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante eso. "Estás equivocada, Ka-go-me", dijo, con su voz retumbando desde el fondo de su pecho. "Nunca he tratado de matarte, porque si lo hubiera querido en este momento estarías muerta. En los restos de mi padre usé mi veneno para derretir el hueso, para formar una jaula que te mantuviera fuera de la lucha entre el bastardo mestizo y Ia vida. Y así no sufriría nada de lo que deseo, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

"Eso es una mentira", logró decir con voz ronca, no notó el escalofrío que envió por la columna vertebral del Daiyokai, pero él ciertamente notó el efecto. "¡Le dijiste a Inuyasha que nunca más me volvería a ver y que querías matarme!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una vez más lo encontró justo frente a ella, y jadeó. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y ya no parecía interesado en su conversación. "Oh, quise decir esas palabras, pero solo en el contexto como una advertencia para él, una vez que seas mía, nunca volverá a verte".

Kagome inhaló profundamente tratando de llevar suficiente oxígeno a su mente nebulosa, lo que solo la hizo sentir el aroma totalmente intoxicante del Inuyokai que olía a invierno, fresco y limpio y con bordes de pino y menta, y tomó toda la determinación que tuvo que tomar. Lo empujo cuando todo lo que ella realmente quería hacer era fundirse con él.

"No ... no te quiero. No quiero ir contigo. ¡No lo haré!", Gruñó ella, repudiándole, aunque le tomó todo lo que tenía para decirle esas palabras. Él dio un paso atrás, sus ojos se enfriaron mientras lo consideraba pensativamente por unos segundos "te mientes a ti mismo y a mí. Pero puedo esperar, pequeña mujer ", dijo, con la voz engreída." Solo durarás poco tiempo y luego tu necesidad te abrumará. Cuando llegue ese momento, vendré y todo se habrá acabado para ti, no te equivoques. Serás mía, voluntariamente simplemente retrasarás lo inevitable con tu estupidez".

Y con una última mirada enigmática hacia ella, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, desapareciendo de nuevo en el bosque como un fantasma.

Kagome lo miró durante largos y congelados momentos. incapaz de moverse ... entonces sus rodillas cedieron y se desplomó en el suelo, agotada por luchar contra sus deseos ...

... y los suyos.

¡Esto está mal! fue el único pensamiento que resonó desesperadamente en su mente, incluso cuando ella miró a Inuyasha, aún acostado donde había caído.

Inuyasha ...

que les pareció, espero que les aya gustado, déjenlo en los comentarios lo aprecio muchísimo

un besooooo

emilyRIR


	3. encuentros

**hola lamento la demora, estaba muy ocupada durante este periodo de tiempo y aveces nome seentia con las ganas de traducir, pero al final lo traduje :D **

**espero les guste :)**

Capítulo 3:

Encuentros

"¡Sesshoumaru!"

Sentándose con un grito ahogado, Kagome parpadeó rápidamente con los ojos cegados por la oscuridad a su alrededor mientras intentaba adaptarse a la poca luz. Todavía atrapada en aquella pesadilla, no se dio cuenta de que había un par de ojos dorados entrecerrados que la miraban, porque había dicho aquel nombre prohibido en voz alta.

Intentando recuperar el aliento y sacar de su mente los pensamientos de cierto Inu Lord de su conocido, jadeó, con el pecho agitado por la tensión.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Él sigue invadiendo incluso mis sueños, pensó, con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. ¡Es oscuro, depravado y malvado, y nada de lo que quiero esta cerca!

Pero incluso mientras trataba de convencerse a sí misma, sabía que estaba mintiendo: todo su cuerpo dolía por lo mucho que lo quería. Era confuso, y la dejó en un estado de desconcierto que no la dejaba ir.

Nunca antes se había sentido atraída por los chicos malos, el único chico que le había gustado en su hogar de una manera inocente había sido Hojo, que era la antítesis completa de un chico malo. Era el tipo agradable por excelencia con el que tu madre quería verte. Era brillante, ambicioso y de buena familia.

Ese era el tipo de persona que le gustaba.

O al menos ese era el tipo de chico que había pensado que le gustaba. Sesshoumaru no era nada de eso en absoluto. Malvado, egocéntrico y egoísta, lleno de odio hacia la humanidad y su hermano, debería haber hecho que su piel se erizara por la repulsión. Solo que ... no era repulsión lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él.

Claro, él era hermoso. Si ella fuera absolutamente sincera consigo misma, él era la cosa más impía que jamás había visto.

"Sí, eso es verdad ... él es muy hermoso", se susurró a sí misma, aún sin darse cuenta del hanyou de ojos dorados que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, "¡pero es peligroso! Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en él. Tengo una misión lo suficientemente peligrosa como para pensar en este momento, y realmente no necesito todas las noches sin dormir. Esto tiene que parar ", terminó con un gemido.

Pero a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón, también sabía que no importaría que él estuviera dentro de su mente y que no había manera de que pudiera desalojarlo ahora. Estaba tomando más y más e infiltrarse en cada parte de sus pensamientos. Era insostenible e irritante.

Si esto no lo detenía pronto, se abria hecho cargo de todos sus pensamientos por completo ...

Y eso era justo lo que no quería, pero era justo lo que sucedería.

Con un suspiro abatido, se recostó, sorprendida por un momento de no haber despertado a Shippo cuando se había sentado tan de repente. Pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho y, acurrucada junto al pequeño kit que habían rescatado recientemente, suspiró una vez más y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, volviendo a dormirse lentamente.

Arriba en el árbol, los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con enojo cuando la escuchó gritar el nombre de Sesshoumaru y lo que había dicho después solo alimentaba su enojo, una rabia que ardia se instaló en su estómago.

No permitiría que ese bastardo que su padre había engendrado la tuviera primero.

oOo

Sesshoumaru estaba furioso.

¡Cuánto deseaba envolver con sus manos la garganta de ese monje! ¿Cómo se atrevía el tonto débil a tocar lo que no era suyo y luego aún peor: ¡Inuyasha, sosteniéndola!

La furia pura que lo había atravesado durante su encuentro con el monje ... era un milagro que cualquiera de los dos hombres todavía estuviera vivo, aquello era un testimonio de su control. Kagome todavía no sabía que el monje también la había visto bañándose. Era un espectáculo que él nunca olvidaría, pero le enfurecía que otro la hubiera visto en tal estado de vulnerabilidad.

Había sido todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse alejado, pero le había dicho que la dejaría en paz por un tiempo que sabía muy bien que solo aumentaría su deseo por él.

Le agradaba que ella lo deseara con la misma intensidad que él, y solo se sumaba a su convicción de que ella debía ser suya. No se sabía exactamente qué era lo que los unía, pero ahora el gran daiyoukai del oeste ya no se preocupaba por pensar en eso, simplemente no le encontraba importante. Ella llamó a todo lo que lo hacía youkai y él la llamo, atrayéndola hacia él con la misma fuerza que él hacia ella. Era un círculo, infinito y eterno, perfecto y que nunca se rompería.

Era tan simple como eso. Aún así, esos otros machos viajaron con ella, ya que solo podía soñar con hacerlo, agravando sus instintos youkai de tomarla y reclamarla, y tarde o temprano sucedería. Solo sería capaz de aguantar cierto tiempo y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente largo.

Porque él no quería llevársela mientras ella todavía no estaba dispuesta y luchaba contra su deseo de él. Quería que ella se derrumbara y viniera a él de buena gana para quererlo tan libremente como él lo hacía.

Y había más de una razón para eso, también ... no era solo porque no quería forzarla, por supuesto, no quería dañarla de esa manera, no tenía ganas de romper su espíritu.

Pero ... rompería a su tonto hermanastro si ella se acercaba a él voluntariamente, eligiéndolo libremente.

Era evidente para él y para otros también que el cachorro se preocupaba por la joven mucho más de lo que él admitiría y Sesshomaru descubrió que cuanto más esperara, más habría alterado el tonto en ella y más dolorido estaría cuando ella lo repudiara, alivió un poco su necesidad siempre presente.

Era suficiente para mantener su cordura ... por ahora.

Mientras tanto, él continuaría mirando, yendo y viniendo sin nadie más sabio. De esa forma él podría asegurarse de que ella permaneciera a salvo, y también él podría aprender más de ella. Cuanto más pudiera captar sobre ella, el estaría contento, no quedaría nada que el no sepa de la chica llamada Kagome.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, bajó la mirada hacia su mano, apretándola un poco mientras la frustración se abría paso por la pérdida de su brazo. Le envió un rayo de ira que su maldito hermano había aprovechado su habilidad para sostener a la hembra que estaba decidido a reclamar con ambos brazos. En cambio, se quedó estropeado e incompleto.

Se sintió traicionado, de alguna manera ... que la Tessaiga, el colmillo de su padre, lo había mutilado después de que lo había rechazado. Debido a que era youkai, ni siquiera podía tocar la espada que su padre la había hechizado para asegurarse de que no podía tenerla. ¿Había odiado tanto a su heredero?

Chichi-ue ... apartó su mente de la inútil oleada de dolor al pensar en su padre y las circunstancias del pasado siempre engendradas en él. Eran pensamientos sin propósito y tenía mejores cosas en que pensar ahora, que el desprecio de su padre hacia él.

Aún así, Kagome... también tomaré la Tessaiga.

Con una última mirada a su obsesión, Sesshoumaru se desvaneció en el bosque, dejando al pequeño pero creciente grupo solo por ahora. Tenía algo en que pensar.

o0o

"Así que eres el gran Sesshoumaru-sama", siseó una voz bastante sibilante, y Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa en su paso, aunque no se dio la vuelta.

Había sabido que algo lo seguía por un tiempo, pero cuando olió a la bestia, apartó al ser de sus pensamientos, era un mero hanyou. Una araña hanyou, por cierto. Débiles.

Nada más que alimañas para alguien como él.

Pero ahora esa cosa sin valor le estaba hablando.

"Vete, insecto. No tengo uso para mestizos", dijo, con voz helada y controlada.

Podía sentir el estallido de ira del ser, pero aún así no se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la ira se mantuvo.

"Quizás no la mayoría de los mestizos, Sesshoumaru-sama, pero este hanyou en particular podría serle útil".

Sesshoumaru, preparado para continuar su camino, se detuvo y finalmente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al ser que se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

Aunque sorprendido por lo que vio en sus ojos, no lo mostró, en su lugar hizo un inventario silencioso de su oponente

Cubierto con una piel de babuino y agachándose ante él, la araña hanyou que parecía estar tratando de ocultar lo que estaba mirando cuidadosamente.

Sesshoumaru simplemente lo miró de regreso, sin decir una palabra.

Eso casi pareció divertir a la araña.

"Sé de tu deseo por la espada que lleva Inuyasha. Y tu incapacidad para tomarla. La barrera en la hoja es muy problemática", dijo con simpatía. "Pero ... si tomas un brazo humano y lo usas, podrías pasar la barrera por completo y tener lo que deseas. Yo podría ... ayudarte en este asunto".

Silencioso durante varios minutos más, Sesshoumaru consideró a la araña que tenía delante. "¿Y cuál sería el precio por la asistencia que ofreces?", Preguntó fríamente.

"Oh, solo algo que disfrutarías, Sesshoumaru-sama, todo lo que quiero es la muerte de Inuyasha. Sé que lo odias por la mancha en el honor de tu familia. Como su muerte es algo que nos agradaría a los dos, eso es todo lo que pediría a cambio de mi ayuda para obtener la espada ", respondió, su voz aceitosa y untuosa.

Tonto pensó Sesshoumaru y burló interiormente. ¿Piensa que no puedo oler su engaño?

"¿Tu nombre?"

"Soy conocido como Naraku", respondió el hanyou.

"¿Y cómo quieres que use un brazo humano para tomar a Tessaiga? El brazo tendría que estar unido a mí y mi voluntad, aunque la idea de llevar el brazo de un humano inmundo es asquerosa en extremo".

Sacando su propio brazo humano debajo de la piel de aquel ser llamado Naraku. El levantó un brazo pálido, cortado en el mismo lugar donde había estado y Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos. Tenía un fragmento de esa joya maldita. Lo había sentido como el hanyou lo había mantenido oculto, pero no le había importado realmente, tenía poder más que suficiente. No tenía necesidad de codiciar tal cosa, aunque definitivamente codiciaba a su amante que era un asunto completamente diferente.

"A pesar de lo molesto que sería verse obligado a usar un brazo humano, creo que los resultados valdrían la pena. Te permitirá tomar la espada y matar a tu hermano, que es lo que quieres". Hizo una pausa, y luego sacó otro objeto debajo de la piel de babuino y lo sostuvo, luego dijo: "En cuanto al monje que ahora viaja con Inuyasha, creo que esto será más útil para dejarlo de lado".

Sesshoumaru extendió la mano y tomó el objeto pensativamente, notando que era una colmena de algún tipo de insecto y luego lo metió en su manga antes de mirar de nuevo a Naraku, que lo estaba mirando con diversión maliciosa.

Sus palabras son falsas, es evidente que una vez hecho su pedido atacara para recuperar el fragmento que está en mi brazo, y esta colmena. Pero no me importan sus planes ... porque no puede dañar a alguien como yo. No ... aunque es engañoso y falso, no hay razón para que no pueda usarlo.

"Muy bien. Tengo el brazo que tienes para mí y esta colmena, y obtienes el cadáver de Inuyasha".

Con una sonrisa malvada, Naraku también le entregó el brazo y luego dio un paso atrás, sabiendo que no debía acercarse demasiado. Observó mientras el daiyoukai levantaba el brazo, sin expresión en su rostro, y lo examinó cuidadosamente.

"Es apenas suficiente. Como es de un humano débil, sin embargo, eso no es inesperado. Estoy seguro de que no tendremos ninguna razón para hablar de nuevo, ya que sé que estarás atento a la muerte de Inuyasha". Con eso se giró y continuó su camino, descartando por completo la araña detrás de él mientras sus pensamientos se volvían para ganar a Tessaiga y ver a Kagome nuevamente, de cerca y personalmente.

Se preguntó qué haría ella al verlo.

oOo ~

Kagome estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bastante contenta.

Miroku, quien resultó que era bastante bueno les había ganado alojamiento y cena en la mansión más bonita de la zona, y todo por el precio de un falso exorcismo.

Ahora, ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo sobre la 'nube negra siniestra' en el momento en que habló de ella, pero después de una semana de dormir al aire libre solo con su comida ninja para comer, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo. Después de todo, aunque no había ningún mal alrededor de la mansión que pudiera cambiar, de hecho la mansión era bastante segura y estaba segura que ningún demonio se acercaría a la casa, así que si estaba dispuesta a mentir con tal de tener en donde dormir y un poco de comida gratis.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha parecía tener un problema y a Kagome casi le pareció divertido que a la persona que siempre se quejaba de ayudar a las personas todo el tiempo le resultaba deshonesto fingir ayudarlos. Si fueras a hacerlo, será mejor que lo hagas, no lo finjas.

En cualquier caso, su diversión y su satisfacción fueron de corta duración cuando lo que parecía un terremoto sacudió la mansión, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los pisos se movieran y todo se asentara más en la tierra.

Sin embargo, no tardó más de un instante en darse cuenta de que no era un terremoto, sino un oponente extremadamente grande que se dirigía hacia ellos con un fragmento del Shikon no Tama, y en cuestión de segundos ella y sus compañeros se dirigían afuera en una carrera

En el momento en que los ojos de Kagome se fijaron en quién cabalgaba sobre el hombro del enorme oni, su mente volvió a la primera vez que vio lo sexy que realmente era, el malvado medio hermano de Inuyasha. La reacción hacia él la hizo tropezar ... y su problema no fue ayudado por su mirada acalorada.

Él sostuvo su mirada durante varios segundos y luego se volvió, su expresión arrogante normal al mirar a su hermano caer sobre su rostro.

"Entonces, Inuyasha, todavía tienes la Tessaiga. Es una pena para el colmillo de nuestro padre que tú, un medio demonio débil, nunca puedas ejercer toda su fuerza". Se paró sobre el hombro del oni y luego saltó ligeramente al suelo, completamente consciente de los ojos de Kagome pegados a él todo el tiempo.

Ella lo vería esta noche, él se aseguraría de ello. Cuando esto terminara, ella vería exactamente por qué él era la mejor opción. Es verdad, le faltaba un brazo pero, si jugaba bien, ganaría la espada y una noche muy agradable con su obsesión

Por supuesto, como con todo lo que tiene que ver con Inuyasha últimamente, las cosas no salieron como estaba planeado ...

gran parte de eso tuvo que ver con Kagome.

Y estaba completamente atónito cuando, justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de su miserable hermano, una flecha salió volando de la nada con un color rosa cegador y golpeó la Tessaiga. Sin esperar lo que vino después, él simplemente frunció el ceño.

Pero cuando la transformación de la espada se invirtió ... una vez más, ella tuvo toda su atención. Su flecha frustró el colmillo de su Chichi-ue ... ¡su energía venció a la suya! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Sabía que ella era la encarnación del poder, pero esto ... no lo esperaba.

Le enfureció. Porque si ella pudiera abrumar el gran poder de su padre, también podría ser una amenaza para él.

Se giró hacia su hermano. "Inuyasha, detenla. Siéntete orgulloso de tu sangre de demonio y no aceptes la ayuda de un humano incluso en la muerte", dijo con severidad, con los ojos entrecerrados. Él la quería fuera de esta pelea, incluso si eso significaba jugar junto con su supuesta 'humanidad'.

"Kagome, vete. Déjame manejarlo. Ve a cuidar de Miroku. Está en mal estado y los remedios de tu tiempo pueden salvarlo".

Kagome miró a los dos con ojos angustiados, pero luego asintió y se volvió para irse. Se detuvo por un momento, sin mirar atrás, y dijo: "Ten cuidado, Inuyasha. Tu hermano no es más que un imbécil, arrogante, brutal y no quiero verte lastimado". Con esas provocativas palabras, salió corriendo, dejando a Sesshoumaru detrás de ella con los ojos enrojecidos y los dientes apretados por su continuo desafío.

Sabía que ella lo quería. Había olido su deseo y sabía que ella soñaba con él, sabía que estaba en su mente. Pero ella luchó contra eso, en su lugar arrojó su apoyo detrás de su inútil hermano mestizo.

¡Siempre fue Inuyasha! Negarle su derecho de nacimiento, negarle el respeto de su padre, negarle la hembra que quería.

Su temperamento aumentó, y se desquitó con el hanyou que odiaba más que nada en ese momento.

La batalla que siguió le iba bastante bien, y él estaba disfrutando enseñando a los mestizos su lugar hasta que una flecha volvió a volarle, y esta vez destrozó su armadura.

Se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos brillaban con rabia. Pero ella ignoró la mirada y volvió a dispararle, esta vez, sin embargo, él estaba listo. Cogió la flecha antes de que pudiera golpearlo, y demostrando su propio poder, la disolvió antes de que su reiki pudiera encenderse por completo, sorprendiéndola.

Ella está muy decidida. Debo sacarla de esta pelea ahora antes de que realmente se lastime. Dado que la Tessaiga solo se transforma parcialmente, puede golpearla con eso. Simplemente la dejará inconsciente.

"Si no te mantienes fuera del camino por tu cuenta, entonces tendré que obligarte", gruñó. Con eso, giró usando solo una fracción del poder de la espada, y observó que ella ni siquiera intentaba correr, simplemente preparándose para el golpe.

Por supuesto, Inuyasha no iba a permitir que la golpearan pensando que el golpe la mataría, y la protegió con su propio cuerpo. Pero fue suficiente, y ahora estaba inconsciente, que era lo que él había querido. Estaba aún más complacido cuando el hanyou ordeno al monje a sacarla del área, aunque miró con los ojos entrecerrados para asegurarse que el monje mantenía sus manos en lugares respetables.

Pero parecía que cuando Kagome estaba involucrada, su hermano pequeño se volvía más decidido, y la pelea terminó rápidamente con él logrando recuperar a la Tessaiga a pesar de estar desesperadamente herido. Con el brazo humano parcialmente arrancado e incapaz de alcanzar la espada que aún respondía a un Inuyasha inconsciente e innecesario, si lo hubiera sabido, decidió irse y volver en otro momento.

Mirando una vez más a Kagome, ahora despierta, se encontró con sus ojos resentidos con los suyos ...

Y luego se volvió y se fue, aún sin haber obtenido lo que deseaba.

Pero de ninguna manera estaba listo para rendirse. No ... ella y la espada algún día serían suyas.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa para tenerlos a los dos, pero sobre todo a ella

oOo ~

La única cosa con la que Sesshoumaru no había contado como resultado de su ataque era que Inuyasha intentaría enviarla a su hogar a través del pozo permanentemente. Cuando lo descubrió estaba furioso, pero no sabía qué podía hacer, ya que no podía atravesar el pozo.

Si ella no lograba regresar, él realmente mataría al cachorro, A pesar de Tessaiga.

Incapaz de hacer algo sobre la pérdida de Kagome, que no le sentó bien, dejó que sus pensamientos vengativos volvieran a Naraku.

Ese pagaría por intentar controlarlo a él.

Como si un fragmento de esa joya débil le permitiera al miserable hanyou controlarlo a él, Sesshoumaru. Por mucho que siempre había despreciado a Inuyasha como mestizo, al menos había llegado por su sangre, honestamente, Naraku ni siquiera podía afirmar eso. No hizo falta más que el aroma del hanyou para decirle al daiyoukai cómo se había convertido en lo que era. Nada más que muchos youkai débiles y patéticos combinados con un caparazón humano. Al menos la sangre de demonio de Inuyasha era de la más alta y poderosa, e incluso su sangre humana era real a diferencia de Naraku, cuyo cuerpo humano no era más que la patética, carne quemada de un bandido con sangre abominable.

"Asqueroso. Que un ser débil como Naraku pensara controlarme. Por su petulancia, pagará". Sesshoumaru miró distraídamente su mano, flexionándola y escuchando como sus nudillos estallaron ominosamente. "Si hubiera deseado tanto a Inuyasha muerto, debería haberlo buscado por su propia mano. Fue su propia tontería lo que me involucró y será su peor error".

Jaken estaba extremadamente nervioso. Sabía que su maestro estaba enojado en varias partes, y había estado pensando todo lo que podía hacer para que su Señor se calmara. Había encontrado algo que podría ayudar ...

"sesshormaru-sama... este humilde servidor podría saber la forma de recuperar a la chica", se estremeció, encogiéndose de miedo por una vecina patada. Después de que hubo silencio por un momento, se atrevió a mirar a Sesshoumaru. Los ojos de su amo estaban sobre él, atentos.

"Explica. Si me gusta lo que escucho, no te mataré".

Jaken asintió apresuradamente. "Cuando el mestizo la envió de regreso, él le quitó los fragmentos, porque ella no podría atravesar el pozo sin ellos. El joven kit que ahora viaja con ellos ... está enojado con Inuyasha por alejarla y plantar ese árbol en el pozo para evitar que regrese. Creo que puedo lograr que tome el fragmento que Inuyasha le quitó e ir al pozo, es lo suficientemente pequeño como para entrar incluso con el árbol. Puede ser suficiente para llamarla

Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos sin expresión en su rostro, y luego se volvió para mirar al cielo. Jaken suspiró aliviado al encontrarse todavía respirando.

"Hazlo. Pero no falles. Tu vida depende de su regreso ".

Alejándose, Jaken no pudo evitar lamentarse de en qué se había convertido su vida.

Sin embargo, se propuso seguir su plan ... porque si intentaba escapar, Sesshoumaru lo rastrearía y lo mataría. No había escapatoria del daiyoukai, por lo que todo lo que podía esperar era tener éxito en este esquema para poder seguir respirando durante unos días más.

Tal vez algún día, si su maestro tuviera a la Tessaiga y a la niña, ya no necesitaría a su sirviente, y podría regresar a su hogar en los Pantanos de las Tierras Occidentales.

Solo podría desear que tal destino le ocurriera.

oOo

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kagome tuvo éxito de retornar cosa que provoco un inmenso alivio en Jaken. Una vez más, Sesshoumaru había intentado tomar la espada, solo que esta vez Inuyasha había desbloqueado el potencial de Tessaiga, desatando la cicatriz del viento contra su hermano mayor.

A pesar de eso, Tenseiga reaccionó y salvó al daiyoukai de una muerte segura, llevándolo a un lugar seguro.

Nadie había escuchado nada de él durante algún tiempo, después de eso y Kagome había comenzado a preocuparse, aunque nunca admitiría tal cosa en voz alta. Pero había pasado tanto en su propia vida que no había tenido que preocuparse de que alguien descubriera su miedo por lo que era esencialmente uno de sus enemigos.

Habían ganado dos nuevos compañeros con una gran necesidad de venganza contra Naraku. Sango y su compañero, el gato de fuego Kirara.

Naraku había engañado al orgulloso clan taijiya, luego robó la mente de su hermano pequeño y lo obligó a matar a toda su familia. Sango fue el único sobreviviente de los ataques, tanto el de su familia como el de su pueblo, que lo arrasó y mató a todos los que estaban dentro. Luego, el bastardo había convencido a la joven afligida de que Inuyasha era responsable, y al darle un fragmento para ayudarla a luchar contra sus heridas muy graves, la había soltado en el hanyou y su grupo. Afortunadamente, eso no había funcionado, y una vez que la joven se dio cuenta de la verdad del asunto, pensó en vengarse de la persona adecuada.

La miserable araña había usado un fragmento de la joya para resucitar al atormentado hermano del taijiya una vez que Sango se dio cuenta de la verdad de quién era su enemigo, y como la usó para burlarse de ella constantemente, incluso haciéndola robar la Tessaiga tratando de salvarlo. El plan había fallado, y Kagome misma, enojada más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar, los había salvado a todos de la trampa de Naraku con una explosión de poder que casi había matado al traidor hanyou y había destruido por completo su cuerpo, además de hacer un gran agujero en él y en su castillo robado

Incluso Inuyasha, que siempre le decía que era inútil, la había elogiado. Ella también se sorprendió cuando él también lo hizo, ya que esperaba que la reprendiera por no haber logrado matar a Naraku.

Y el ... Kikyou robando los fragmentos de joyas que tenía y dándoselos a Naraku.

Eso le había dado al hanyou una explosión de poder que realmente no había necesitado, y ahora había creado encarnaciones muy poderosas de sí mismo: Kagura, la bruja del viento, Kanna, el vacío, y luego ... Goshinki que había roto la Tessaiga y había suelto el demonio interno de Inuyasha.

Eso había sido probablemente lo más aterrador que kagome haya visto. Ver el regocijo sediento de sangre en sus ojos carmesí, y saber que el demonio dentro anhelaba nada más que la sangre de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

La verdad de lo que era había sido puesta en primer plano en su mente en ese momento y ella se preguntó por qué perdió la razón cuando se convirtió en demonio, y sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no lo hizo.

Era una respuesta que nadie tenía, aunque si alguien supiera que sería Sesshoumaru, aunque preguntarle probablemente no serviría de nada.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a ver al daiyoukai, Kagome se avergonzó del hecho de que cierta tensión no había notado. dentro de sí misma se relajó, permitiéndole respirar un poco más fácil. Sus ojos habían estado pegados a él desde el momento en que apareció de nuevo ante todos, a pesar del peligro que representaba.

Pero este Sesshoumaru era un poco diferente y esta vez no estaba detrás de la Tessaiga. No ... había venido a reclamar la espada que Kaijinbo había forjado con un aura malvada que hizo que la carne de Kagome se erizara. Ella lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror cuando él sacó la espada del suelo, temerosa de que su maldad afectara su mente.

Debería haber sabido que alguien tan orgulloso como él nunca presentaría su voluntad a nadie.

Se las habían arreglado para salir de esa confrontación intactos al menos todos los demás. Pero Kagome ...

Kagome no lo había hecho. Porque cada vez que se encontraban con el peligroso daiyoukai, ella dejaba otro pedacito de sí misma con él.

Solo podía estar agradecida de que el contacto con él fuera esporádico porque si él estuviera constantemente cerca, sabía que no habría podido negarlo por mucho tiempo.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, él la atrajo de una manera con la que no tenía experiencia y, por lo tanto, no podía luchar. Malvado o no, lo deseaba, se sentía atraída por él y no podría luchar por mucho más tiempo.

Eventualmente la tendría ...

Y ella lo sabía.

_**que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, déjenlo en los comentarios lo aprecio muchísimo y de nuevo lo lamento por la demora **_

_**un besooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	4. el despertar

**espero que les guste. con mucho cariño esta traducción va para todas esas personas que comentan :)**

**créditos a: kanna37**

**titulo original: ****Nefasto**

**titulo traducido: malvado**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

Capítulo 4:

El Despertar

"¡No! ¡No te quiero! ¡No quiero ir contigo! ¡No lo haré!"

"Te mientes a ti mismo ya mí. Pero puedo esperar, pequeña mujer, solo durarás poco tiempo, y luego tu necesidad te abrumará. Cuando llegue ese momento, vendré y todo se habrá acabado para ti, no te confundas. Serás mía, de buena gana, simplemente retrasas lo inevitable con tu nerviosismo y terquedad ".

Con un grito ahogado, Kagome se sentó en su saco de dormir, sus ojos frenéticos buscaron primero a la persona atormentadora de sus sueños, sabía que se veía cerca.

Ella podría sentirlo.

Ella siempre pudo sentirlo.

¡Déjame sola! quería gritar pero no podría, porque esas palabras no solo no saldrían de su boca, sino que también podría tener que responder demasiadas preguntas puntuales de Inuyasha y Miroku. También Sango comenzó a preguntarse, y Kagome no podría tener la idea de que ninguno de sus compañeros se enterara de su pequeño problema.

¿Pequeño problema? No ... más bien como un gran problema insuperable, gimió, las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Lágrimas de frustración y de deseo. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada? Desearía poder irme a casa ...

Realmente había considerado hacer eso, más de una vez, en realidad. Pero el problema era, incluso si podía vivir con la culpa que sentía por dejar a sus compañeros y su deber, tenía la sensación de que encontraría a Sesshoumaru cernándose sobre ella en el momento en que salía del otro lado del pozo a su lado.

Y eso Inuyasha había sido quien le había dicho que, como inuyoukai completo, su hermano era inmortal. Oh, podría ser asesinado, pero de lo contrario, la edad y la enfermedad no podría ponerle las manos encima. Ella se había desesperado, entonces, tenia que alejarse de él y había estado tratando muy duro desde ese día para mantener su miedo y depresión lejos de sus amigos.

Pero la verdad del asunto era cuando le había dado esa pequeña información ella había perdido toda esperanza, porque a menos que alguien lograra matar a Sesshoumaru entre ahora y su era, lo que ella no había tenido que suceder, entonces ella no tenia forma de escapar de él.

Él, eventualmente, lograría derribarla y tomarla, tal como había dicho que lo haría, incluso si ella escapaba hacia el futuro, vería obligado a esperar quinientos años. Ella de alguna manera ya sabía sin tener que pensar en eso que lo hizo, aunque no felizmente, y luego encontramos la manera de castigarla por correr ... a través del tiempo para alejarse de él. Sí, eventualmente seríamos capaces de derribarla, ya que ella podría ni siquiera podríamos ...

Y estaba empezando a preguntar si sería capaz de preocuparse cuando sucediera, porque estaba completamente seguro cuando estaba encontrando de nuevo con el, ya no desearía pelear contra él, sería su voluntad.

Toda la situación la asustaba y no podría hablar con nadie sobre eso. Y debido a eso, verá cada vez más aislado de su familia en el futuro e incluso de sus amigos aquí.

Probablemente cuente con esa sensación de crecimiento hasta que no pueda negarse a él, el bastardo, sentido beligerante. Teníamos tantas ganas de poder decir que lo odiaba y ese pensamiento lastimó algo por dentro, porque nunca antes había querido querido odiar a nadie.

No fue hecho para odiar, y eso se demostró que incluso con las circunstancias como estas, simplemente no podría obligarse a hacerlo.

Era miserable, su rostro cayó en sus manos y dejó escapar un sospechoso estremecedor. Estoy haciendo mucho ruido, me sorprende que Inuyasha no esté respirando por mi cuello. Ella frunció el ceño, ese pensamiento penetró lentamente en sus confusos pensamientos, y viola la vista, mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el camino de la rata de fuego rojo en un árbol. No había señal de él; Sin embargo, una vez que pasó la vista, había signos de shinidamachu brillantes que rodeaban un lugar en el bosque a poca distancia en una pequeña extensión.

Dejando escapar una risa estrangulada que sonaba más como un sollozo, se puso de pie y se seleccionó hacia el pequeño arroyo a unos pocos claros en la dirección opuesta, necesita el agua fría para calmar su sangre sobrecalentada y eliminar el olor de las lágrimas.

Así que nos dejó solos otra vez para perseguir a Kikyou. No debería sorprenderme, después de todo, no fue hace tanto que trató de matarme y robó mis fragmentos, solo para darse la vuelta y dárselos a Naraku, e Inuyasha ni estuvo estuvo escalonado. Y con él solo logrando aligerar a Tessaiga nuevamente, bien podríamos haber estado sentados todo este tiempo. Entonces, ¿qué importa si estamos sentados de nuevo porque se ha ido a ver a esa mujer?

La situación con Kikyou e Inuyasha dejó a Kagome nada más que confundida. No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de la mujer que había sido en una vida pasada, y mucho menos con el hecho de que la mujer ahora estaba corriendo de nuevo, impulsada por un pedazo de su alma y las almas robadas de otras mujeres. ¡Qué cosas más confusas tuve que enfrentar y eso, además de Sesshoumaru, y todo el caos que estaba introduciendo en su vida que una vez fue directa y tranquila!

También con la elección de Inuyasha y después de haber pasado una semana en casa, temiendo que tenía que quedarse, necesitado terminar lo que había tenido, así que se tragó su orgullo y sus lágrimas y le pidió a Inuyasha si la dejaba quedarse a su lado .

Él aparentemente agradecido, sinceramente, por su deseo de quedarse, y las cosas aparentemente perdidas a la normalidad entre ellos, a pesar de Kikyou. Pero ella se había dado cuenta lentamente de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, y él estaba demostrando que, cada vez que salía rápidamente a otra mujer, dejándolos indefensos y en peligro, todo por una sombra del pasado.

Alcanzando la pequeña corriente, se arrodilló en el borde y afectados un poco de agua en sus manos antes de salpicar el frio líquido a la cara. Considere bien, y sospechó mientras se recostaba un poco y observaba distraídamente cómo el agua corría, susurrando alegremente mientras se derramaba sobre las piedras cubiertas de musgo en su camino.

Estaba brillante, la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua, pero incluso con eso, no notó la sombra que cayó sobre ella, ni la cara que apareció sobre su hombro durante varios segundos, demasiado hechizada por la noche y por esos pensamientos caóticos

Fue el cálido aliento que le cubrió la mejilla lo que le aconsejó que su némesis estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Así que el mestizo te deja indefensa para estar con los muertos vivientes", ronroneó Sesshoumaru, asimilando su profundo aroma embriagador. Había extrañado toda la potencia de su aroma durante las últimas semanas, ya que había estado atrapado en otros asuntos, aunque nunca había estado demasiado lejos de ella. No se puede confiar en su hermano para velar por su seguridad, y lo demuestra cada día más. "¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

El aliento de Kagome permaneció atrapado en su garganta ante su cercanía, el miedo y el deseo quirúrgico a través de ella y calentaron su sangre. Ella se congeló, atrapada entre la lucha o la huida ... pero en realidad, ninguna era realmente posible, por lo que permaneció congelada e incapaz de moverse cuando el daiyoukai se aprovechó de eso y le pasó la nariz por la mejilla, sin dejar de olerla

"Vete, Sesshoumaru", finalmente dijo con la garganta apretada, un pequeño destello de ira rompió una parte del hechizo sobre ella cerca de él.

Se tensó; ella podría sentirlo tan cerca como él de ella. "Y aún así luchas conmigo y contra ti misma", le susurró al oído, su aliento la hizo temblar y su vista se oscureció por un momento cuando el deseo le ayudó. "Si bien tu obstinación me frustra, también estoy impresionado con tu voluntad, eres fuerte. Demasiado fuerte para ese cachorro que cree que te pertenece".

¿K-Kouga-kun? "Tartamudeó, confundida por un segundo.

Un gruñido bajo y vibrante. Hizo que le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y se estremeció con una reacción visceral.

"Cualquiera de los dos", respondió él, una ira peligrosa afilando su voz. "El lobo es tan débil como Inuyasha, es vergonzoso que reclama la sangre completa de youkai. Por otra parte, los ookami no son mucho mejores que los youkai de bajo nivel. Ciertamente son casi tan tontos", específicamente con burla. "Y si elige ser lo suficientemente tonto como para volver a poner una mano encima, también estará sin extremidades". Sesshoumaru había estado furioso cuando se enteró de su nuevo rival, el príncipe lobo Kouga y su declaración de "amor", y no tenía ningún reparo en matarlo si no se apartaba de la hembra que había reclamado como suya.

Eso provocó una reacción en Kagome; ella hizo un movimiento como para darse la vuelta para regañar al inuyoukai por su actitud, pero en cambio, insegura por su cercanía, comenzó a caer hacia el agua. Resignada a caer y ponerse agradable y fría, se sorprendió al sentir que un brazo como una banda de acero le rodeaba la cintura y la empujaba hacia un cuerpo firme y cálido. Ella se puso rígida, su corazón latía como un pájaro atrapado en su proximidad.

Él sonrió con triunfo; él podría sentir su corazón tartamudear de deseo, el único miedo en su aroma era el miedo a sus propias necesidades, y no a él. Lentamente, muy lentamente, ella se estaba rompiendo y pronto vendría a él, incapaz de mantenerse alejada por más tiempo.

Apretando la presión de su mano contra su vientre, atrayendo hacia él aún más mientras estaba de pie, levantándola con él, con cuidado de evitar daños en su piel en las puntas de su armadura. Bajando la cabeza lentamente, acarició su cuello y, incapaz de evitarlo, presionando un beso con la boca abierta sobre su piel sensible, su lengua salió para saborear su tierna carne.

Un gemido bajo salió de su garganta y él se estremeció, su propia vocalización solo fue dominada por su gemido de necesidad un poco más fuerte. "Pruebas la dulzura y la seducción de una vez", gruñó, un peculiar toque de dolor en su voz que capturó la atención de Kagome, confundiéndola. "Ese hanyou es realmente un tonto por preferir el aroma y la sensación de la arcilla fría y la muerte al calor de una ninfa viva", terminó, acariciando y besando su cuello hasta su oreja, donde le mordisqueó el lóbulo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante su inhalación.

"P-para", se atragantó, teniendo que luchar más fuerte de lo que había luchado antes de pronunciar esas dos palabras. Porque la verdad era que su cuerpo no quería que él se detuviera ni su corazón ni su alma. Era solo su mente la que aún luchaba contra él, y sus luchas se debilitaban cada día que pasaba.

Una risa malvada emano de él ante sus palabras, una vez más sumergiendo su mente en lo que le estaba haciendo. "¿Por qué debería?" Preguntó sombríamente. "Realmente no quieres que pare. Oh, si, pequeña niña, no quieres que pare. Quieres que vaya más allá ... así", le susurró acaloradamente al oído, saboreando el grito que le arregló cuando su aliento caliente acarició su carne sensible nuevamente. Acompañó sus palabras con el movimiento de su mano, un resbaladizo y lento deslizamiento por su vientre tembloroso para tomar un seno.

Kagome estaba atónita al sentir su mano tocando un lugar tan prohibido, sus ojos se agrandaron hasta que quedaron blancos y su aliento se congeló en su garganta cuando sus largos dedos se deslizaron sobre la punta ahora dolorosamente dura. Casi se desmayó ante la oleada de intensa necesidad cuando una excitación terrible y maravillosa inundó sus venas, y lágrimas débiles brotaron de sus ojos ahora apretados.

"N-no", gimió, sus deseos opuestos chocaban ferozmente dentro de ella y arrancaban pedazos de su mente. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?" Lloró de repente, tratando de alejarse cuando los estados están completamente opuestos de su corazón y su mente afectados a dejarla tambaleándose, sin estar seguro de quién era y qué era lo que realmente quería.

Sesshoumaru, a regañadientes, la dejó alejarse un poco de él, pero no pudo dejarla ir todavía, en el momento en que se volvió para mirarlo, su hermosa carita iluminada por la luz de la luna que brilla en las lágrimas de sus mejillas, la aparte y responda a su consulta con pasión en lugar de palabras.

La luz blanca llenó la mente de Kagome cuando Sesshoumaru tuvo sus labios sin dudarlo, llenándola con cada parte de su siempre formidable confianza. Incapaz de negar su demanda, ella dejó que su boca se abriera mientras su lengua la tentaba más allá de toda razón, deslizándose dentro de su boca con un inmenso calor que barrió todas las dudas de su mente y lo dejó solo a él.

Un estremecimiento de cuerpo completo sacudió la tensa figura de Sesshoumaru cuando su sabor se apoderó de sus sentidos que borraron cualquier pensamiento de su mente y la necesidad de probar más y poder saborearla por completo. Esa necesidad lo volvió agresivo; En el lapso de un latido, inclina su cabeza y requiere cada profundidad que pudo, su lengua se deslizó contra la de ella tan dulcemente que sacó un sonido de placer del controlador controlado Daiyoukai.

Kagome estaba sufriendo. En lugar de su contacto aliviara el hambre que tuvo problemas por él, solo tuvo que intensificarlo, y si él no se detuvo pronto, ella se rindió ante él aquí mismo, una orilla de este pequeño arroyo con sus compañeros de menos de cincuenta años. a un pie de distancia. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, y sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma después de este encuentro.

Los labios carnosos magullados por la pasión sisearon cuando Sesshoumaru finalmente se apartó, necesitando aire tanto como ella, y el daiyoukai estaba completamente cauteloso por su aspecto, violado y necesitado y todo lo que está en sus manos, no en las de su medio hermano bastardo .

A pesar de la aparente incapacidad de Inuyasha para resistirse a la miko no muerta, Sesshoumaru sabía muy bien que su hermano idiota también tenía sentimientos muy profundos por Kagome, y de hecho, había querido deshacerse de cuentos cosas para cuando Kagome finalmente se fuera con él , devastaría al niño. Esa había sido la razón por la que había dejado con Inuyasha en primer lugar.

Pero de repente, el hecho de que el mocoso identificó algo por ella quirúrgica en su mente como un espectro, dejó atrás un sabor de inquietud; Él sabía que Kagome también tenía algo por Inuyasha, aunque no eran personas apasionadas y necesitadas, y así, eran la razón por la que estaba luchando contra él con tanta fuerza. No había considerado eso cuando había decidido dejarla con el chico, y ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer continuar permitiéndole quedarse con él, no quería que ganara la fuerza para desafiarlo. debido a los creyentes sentimientos de amor familiar y lealtad hacia Inuyasha.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, sabía que si intentaba obligarla a ir a él ahora, perdería cualquier terreno que hubiera ganado y lo sabía, solo por su respuesta, que había ganado bastante, un peso de su deseo de luchar contra él. Sus dedos se apretaron de frustrados al darse cuenta de que pesar el peligro de dejarla con el hanyou, tener que hacerlo, o terminar haciendo que ella lo odiara.

Y aunque ella todavía lo desea, incluso si sus emociones lo despreciaban, el simple deseo físico no era todo lo que él quería de ella. No ... si eso fuera todo lo que había, su control sobre ella habría, en el mejor de los casos, tenue.

Pero para tenerla de la forma en la que él quería, tenía que tener todo su corazón, alma, cuerpo y mente. Necesitaba que ella se enamorara de él, y así la secuestraria y obligatoria para quedarse con él.

Con más renuencia de la que nunca había sentido antes, dio un paso atrás, dejando que su cabello se deslizara entre sus dedos lentamente mientras tenía su mirada dormida. "¿Quieres saber por qué?" finalmente, su voz ronca la hizo temblar visiblemente, para su gran satisfacción. "Porque te quiero, Kagome. Quiero todo de ti, si no puedo tenerte nadie más de lo que pueda, no tendré otra diferencia de cierto hanyou que puedas nombrar, ni tampoco puedo decidir a quién dar su lealtad hecha jirones y honor traicionado".

"Su lealtad no está hecha jirones", replicó ella, su voz también ronca, para su vergüenza.

"¿No? Al menos sé a quién estoy mirando, Ka-go-me", le respondió, una daga golpeó su corazón con una precisión mortal, "una diferencia de Inuyasha. Los muertos no tienen control sobre mí, Nunca te confundiría por otra persona, y ambos sabemos que el hanyou si lo hace ".

"No puedes comprar mi lealtad con palabras bonitas, Sesshoumaru", espetó ella, la bruma finalmente desapareció de su mente cuando la ira y los sentimientos heridos aumentaron. No podría tener la idea de que él tenía razón, Inuyasha ya la había confundido con Kikyou y él, Sesshoumaru, la conocía como Kagome, y nadie más. Y ese hecho dolía. "No traicionaré a Inuyasha solo porque está enamorado de Kikyou. Es mi amigo, aunque no espero que alguien como tú entienda eso. Lo protejo aunque sea lo ultimó que haga, que es otra cosa que nunca entendiste!"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron; Podía ver qué había golpeado con esa flecha, y algo en su interior había tenido un shock al ver un destello de dolor en esos ojos mortales. Ella se retiró, atónita, cómo él se retiró y retrocedió un poco más, y luego se volcó para alejarse.

Siempre desearía no haber escuchado las palabras que surgieron de la oscuridad que lo había tragado.

"Si eso fuera cierto, Kagome, entonces tú y tus compañeros habrían muerto varias veces. ¿Él busca a esa traidora miko?

Las palabras se pronunciaron en voz baja mientras salían del silencio bajo los árboles, pero ella las escuchó como si hubieran sido gritadas; ella tuvo éxito su impacto hasta su alma.

¿Es por eso que hemos sobrevivido a todo lo que ha pasado últimamente? Me trataron por qué Naraku no ha atacado mientras Inuyasha ha estado tan indefenso sin poder usar realmente a Tessaiga ...

Sus palabras acababan de poner todo su mundo patas arriba.

Ella no tuvo que alguna vez volvería a enderezarse.

oOo

"¿Dónde diablos tiene estado?" Una voz baja y gruñona se estrelló contra ella desde la oscuridad que se avecinaba, despertando a Kagome de su confusión y conmoción mientras volvía al campamento.

Sin embargo, estaba tan aturdida que sus primeras palabras apenas rozaron la superficie.

"¿Hm?"

Fue más que su ira una vez que se acercó lo suficiente como para Olerla y aquellos gritos despertaron al resto del campamento.

"¿Qué demonios establece haciendo con Sesshoumaru, perra?" gruñó, sus ojos en realidad brillaron rojos por una fracción de segundo.

De repente estaba enojada, tuvo el descaro de decirle algo así después de haber estado con kikyio, dejándolos a todos vulnerables al ataque, Kagome se volvió hacia él y soltó una voz baja y vehemente que sorprendió a todos sin palabras por su ferocidad una ferocidad que solía ser tan ajena a su personalidad.

"¡Te diré dónde está el estado después de que me digas dónde está establecido, Inuyasha!" espetó ella acaloradamente. "¡Cómo demonios tienes el descaro de preguntarme algo cuando realmente nos dejaste desprotegido una vez más para ir a ver a tu amiga muerta que está más allá de mí!"

Enrojeciéndose de ira, vergüenza y culpa, Inuyasha farfulló durante varios segundos cuando los demás, que ya estaban bien despiertos y escuchando la discusión con avidez, se volvieron oscuros. Le trató unos minutos, pero luego gritó: "¡Ese bastardo es nuestro enemigo, perra, ha tratado de matarnos! ¡Es casi tan malo como Naraku!"

"Y Kikyou también es nuestro enemigo, uno que ha intentado matarnos y nos ha traicionado por Naraku pero ¿qué establece hacer? No quiero escuchar otra palabra, Inuyasha", gruñó peligrosamente. "No fui a buscar a Sesshoumaru. ¡Solo fui a buscar agua fría del arroyo y me lavé la cara después de una pesadilla en la que realmente saliste a buscar a esa mujer!"

Incapaz de negar sus palabras y enojada por eso, Inuyasha comenzó a abrir la boca para lanzar un insulto u otro, pero luego vaciló y retrocedió, mirando sorprendido a Kagome mientras ella en realidad le daba un gesto grosero. Lo reconoció bastante bien después de su tiempo en su era, y estaba totalmente atónito por su uso.

"Si dices una maldita palabra, chico perro", dijo con voz helada, "te mandare directamente a la otra vida. No estoy de humor para tus idioteces. Al menos Sesshoumaru no intenta matarme, robar mis fragmentos, y luego dar la vuelta y dárselos a Naraku, haciéndolo mucho más fuerte y podría matar a cientos de personas más inocentes. Si alguien aquí podría ser llamado traidor, podría Kikyou "escupió el nombre que ella estaba llegando rápidamente a escuchar odiosamente", no importa qué excusas intente hacer por sus acciones. Simple y simple si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, lo más probable es que ya hubiéramos terminado todo este desastre ".

Con eso, le dio la espalda y se acercó a su saco de dormir, arrastrándose dentro de él y abrochándose la cosa sobre su cabeza, sin ánimo de lidiar con el hanyou y su adoración ciega a Kikyou. Si él quería creer sus palabras falsas y sus ojos mentirosos, ese era su problema, y más lo engañaba.

El silencio en el campamento era palpable mientras que los demás, Sango y Miroku, Shippo e incluso Kirara miraban a un pálido y enojado Inuyasha, antes de volverse el uno al otro y hablar, actuando descaradamente como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

"Creo que deberíamos comenzar a girar para vigilar todas las noches cuando nos detenemos, ya que no podemos confiar en esa cierta persona se quedará y vigile. De hecho, no quisiera despertarme de un sueño profundo al ataque de Naraku o de cualquier otra persona" , dijo Sango, su voz fría.

Miroku suspiró, pero asintió. "Tal vez sería una buena idea", tuvo que aceptar. Era demasiado peligroso dormir en la naturaleza sin nadie de guardia.

"Yo también puedo ayudar a vigilar", dijo Shippo. "¡Si algo viniera, podría anunciar a todos!"

"Realmente no creo que sea necesario nada de eso", dijo la voz de Kagome, todavía fría y enojada, aunque amortiguada por su saco de dormir.

Todos miraron su saco de dormir, incluso el furioso Inuyasha. "¿Por qué es eso, Kagome?" Pregunté Sango, confundida.

"Porque Sesshoumaru nos ha estado vigilando".

"¿Qué?" dijo ella sin comprender, atónita. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Él me dijo, ¿de qué otra manera podría saberlo?"

"¿Y jodidamente le creíste, estúpida perra?" Inuyasha específicamente gritó. "¡¿Por qué?!"

Ella salió de su bolso ante eso y le disparó la mirada de rabia más mortífera que alguien había visto en su rostro, lo que inmediatamente lo hizo callar. "¡Porque todavía estamos todos aquí, tonto ciego! Después de todo este tiempo, con gran indefenso e incapaz de manejar realmente a Tessaiga, Naraku podría haber atacado y derribado fácilmente, y aun así ... todavía estamos a salvo e incluso muy ilesos ¿Nadie ha pensado en eso y se ha preguntado por qué hemos estado tan libres de ataques? ¡Y especialmente cuando sigues corriendo y dejándonos solos, durmiendo profundamente y pensando que estamos a salvo !, ¿No dirías? Ciertamente no hemos estado a salvo por tu trasero ", terminado con acidez, su temperamento anulaba su desagrado habitual por las blasfemias casuales.

Inuyasha se quedó sin una pierna para ponerse de pie y él lo sabía, sus palabras condenaban sus acciones con eficiencia letal. Pero no pudo soportar la idea de que su hermano observara a Kagome, de ninguna manera, y con ojos entrecerrados y peligrosos, se lo hizo saber sin dudarlo.

"Keh, la única razón por la que está haciendo eso es porque quiere levantarte la falda, ¡perra!" Él se encogió un poco ante su enojada respiración, pero con rapidez, demasiado enojado para retroceder o incluso hablar con un poco más de precaución. "¡No te acostumbres a que ese bastardo vea algo, Kagome, porque la próxima vez que vea que voy a matarlo, y eso será el final!"

Por alguna razón, Kagome realmente se calmó mientras hablaba, una risita sarcástica y burlona que resonaba en el claro mientras los espectadores fascinados observaban, curiosos de lo que se diría a continuación.

"Ese será el día, Inuyasha", replicó ella bruscamente. "Nunca serás capaz de derrotar a tu hermano, no importa lo grande que hables, y todos lo que sabemos, así que detente con la postura ridícula que crece cada ve más". Comenzó a darse la vuelta y deslizarse de nuevo en su cama, pero luego hizo una pausa y dijo por encima del hombro: "Estoy cansando de tratar con un niño perpetuo. Mientras intentes con el enemigo, no tienes derecho a cuestionar con quién podría o no hablar. Fin de discusión ".

Con eso, ignorando por completo el elevado youki de su compañero hanyou y su temperamento casi fuera de control, junto con el shock titulado de sus amigos, Kagome se acurrucó nuevamente en su saco de dormir y cerró los ojos deliberadamente, regulándola. respirando y sin prestar atención a nada más mientras se queda dormida con problemas, la mirada herida que la había sorprendido en los ojos de Sesshoumaru con sus palabras cáusticas anteriores que la atormentaban cuando los sueños se hicieron cargo. La dejó sintiéndose culpable por lo que había dicho, culpable por lastimar a alguien que parecía tan invulnerable e incluso impasible, y sin embargo, claramente no era exactamente lo que ella había pensado que era ... lo que su medio hermano insistió en esa era .

Lo que se retrató a sí mismo.

Inuyasha, privado de su objetivo, sabiendo que no responde de nuevo sin importar lo que dijera, descubrió sus colmillos con frustración y luego saltó a un árbol, cruzando los brazos en las mangas. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmarse, comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza por todas las emociones fuertes que había enfrentado este día. No prescribió ni un ápice de atención a los que aún estaban en el suelo y despiertos, ni siquiera se dignó a escuchar su suave conversación, ya que sus propios pensamientos eran más que necesarios para mantenerlo ocupado y hervir su ira impotente

"Inuyasha está loco", Shippo anunció con enojo, mirando al árbol en el que el hanyou había desaparecido. "Sesshoumaru no solo está jugando, sino que realmente quiere a Kagome, una diferencia de un cierto tono que todos conocemos".

Miroku, sorprendido por la comprensión bastante adulta de la situación por parte del kit, frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir, Shippo?"

"Quiero decir que Sesshoumaru quiere a Kagome, y él quiere lo suficiente como para protegerla. Un youkai que solo quiere" sus pequeñas mejillas se calentaron un poco por lo que estaba un punto de decir: "entonces Inuyasha dijo que no se molestaria en ir tan lejos como para estar constantemente vigilando a la hembra, y mucho menos para cualquier compañera que tenga ".

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que su interés en ella no es casual?", Respondió el monje, con el ceño fruncido mientras consideraba lo que dijo.

Fue la voz de Sango la que respondió a su pregunta, en cambio.

"Definitivamente no. Si realmente nos ha estado vigilando a todos, entonces la consideración de suma importancia, no es por nuestro bien que lo haya estado haciendo", dijo Sango en voz baja, aunque con autoridad. "Creo que es por eso, que Inuyasha está tan enojado por su hermano estaba 'husmeando', como lo dijo una vez. Él sabe que su hermano habla en serio, y todos sabemos que, un peso de su idiota sobre esa impura miko, considera a Kagome como suya. un rasgo inu. Se siente amenazado por el interés de su hermano en Kagome, y es por eso que es tan agresivo cada vez que Sesshoumaru se acerca a nosotros ".

Era evidente que Miroku no sabía nada de eso, y ahora estaba reevaluando gran parte de sus enfrentamientos con el daiyoukai a la luz de su nueva visión. Las acciones de Sesshoumaru. Su ceño se profundizó cuando las cosas que habían dejado preguntándose antes de arrepentirse se encajaron en su lugar.

"En realidad ya no es la espada que busca, ¿verdad?" lentamente necesitó mientras se daba cuenta. "Me preguntaba por qué parecía tan inflexible en confrontar una inuyasha incluso después de haber forjado su propia espada. Tiene esa y es bastante potente, entonces ¿por qué necesitaría una Tessaiga? Ella no podrá olvidar su presencia", finalmente, su voz pesada con una nueva comprensión. "Se está imprimiendo indeleblemente en su alma".

"Aa", respondió Sango cuando Shippo asintió, e incluso Kirara se unió, maullando su acuerdo.

Como youkai completa y adulta, en realidad era la que entendía mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Shippo, aunque estaba lleno de sangre, todavía era joven, y algunas cosas se pasaban por la cabeza. No es así con ella. Había olido el interés de Sesshoumaru y su deseo por Kagome desde la primera vez que lo había encontrado. Ella maulló a Shippo, quien luego pasó su mensaje.

"Kirara dice que Sesshoumaru tiene el aroma de un hombre que busca pareja", dijo, su sonrojo se hizo más profundo. "Y qué está sorprendida de que Inuyasha no se haya dado cuenta" parpadeó sorprendido ", pero Sesshoumaru ahora ha marcado a Kagome de manera permanente con su aroma, probablemente esta noche cuando la encontró en la corriente como ella dijo". compromiso, por lo que todos los demás youkai sabrán que deben mantenerse alejados ".

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron considerablemente ante eso, y su mirada fue de Shippo a su compañera felina por mucho tiempo consternada. "¿Ha ido tan lejos como para marcarla de esa manera?" Pregunté, aturdida y que abrí la conexión de no estar escuchando mal. Ella sospechó cuando Kirara maulló y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente. "Oh, queridos dioses", dijo en voz baja. "Cuando Inuyasha finalmente escuche bien esa marca y se dé cuenta de lo que significa, se volverá loco. Como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente inestable".

Todos los que están de acuerdo con ese sentimiento, y todos se van a llevar a cabo un cabo por sus propios pensamientos problemáticos, lentamente que el sueño los recupera una vez más cuando los eventos de la noche finalmente los agotaron y el silencio los devolvió a sus sueños .

Mañana era lo suficientemente pronto como para lidiar con el infierno que estaba por venir.

_**que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, déjenlo en los comentarios lo aprecio muchísimo y de nuevo lo lamento por la demora**_

_**un besooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


End file.
